(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display and to a liquid crystal composition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are a widely used type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages may be applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light may be controlled, thereby performing image display.
In addition, liquid crystal displays should be provided with a liquid crystal material that is suitable to control the transmittance of light and obtain desired images. For example, according to the various usages of the liquid crystal display, various characteristics such as low voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle characteristic, a wide operation temperature range, and a high speed response may be required.
The liquid crystal layer may include a liquid crystal composition of various kinds of liquid crystal molecules mixed together to satisfy the various characteristics.
On the other hand, it is further noted that the initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be significant.
To obtain an acceptable initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, pre-tilt thereof should be uniformly controlled. When the pre-tilt of the liquid crystal molecules is non-uniform, the initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be somewhat random such that it may be difficult to control light passing through the liquid crystal layer. In this case, the contrast ratio may be decreased, and the pre-tilt non-uniformity may be shown as a afterimage such that the display characteristics may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.